dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Pokemon Guava and Mango/Centre of the Hand and Land
Located on the cliffs above Olivine City, the Centre of the Land and Hand is a large complex dedicated to gardening and the arts. The Centre was founded by three friends: Iae, Evon and Reni, who have since risen to the heights of their respective crafts. The grounds surrounding the Centre are host to a vast garden with plants ranging from an orchard of Berry Trees in every variety available, to a greenhouse that hosts exotic plants from other regions, to a nursery for Grass Pokemon. The Centre itself has rooms and workshops for every craft imaginable, but its central feature is a vast and incredibly well-stocked kitchen with shelves and benches available for every height. Behind the Centre lies the forge in which Reni works. Inspired by the Ampharos-powered Lighthouse, Iae, Evon and Reni have made the Centre a haven where humans and Pokemon pool their abilities to work together. In Iae's kitchens, both Pokemon and humans are welcome to learn how to cook. Fire Pokemon are taught to control their Embers to the finest flame to perfectly bake cakes and caramelise crème brûlée, or to blast them at full strength to power Reni's forge. Grass Pokemon tend to the plants, Ground and Rock Pokemon plough the fields and enrich the soil, whilst Water Pokemon water the crops under Evon's watchful eyes. Even Bugs and Flying Pokemon have a place in the Centre, pollinating the flowers and transporting packages. Regardless of their role, all Pokemon are welcome to share in the bounty created by the Centre. Iae Kallinar= |-| Evon Taviane= ' ---- '''Dialogue' Upon entering the grounds surrounding the Centre After baking an enormous Berry Fruitcake with Iae ;Evon: When did this happen? ;Iae: Sau came in with all the Berries you gave him, so of course we had to. I didn't even realise our Lum trees were fruiting. ;Evon: They weren't. Sau brought them all himself. Iae beams. Sau is momentarily blinded. ;Iae: I think he has great potential. :I have to go back in. We're behind on the soup order for the Pokemon Centre. Enjoy your bread! Evon takes the fruitcake from Iae, but makes no move to take a slice himself. Instead, he places it by his side and starts hollering across the field. ;Evon: It's break time! Thanks for your hard work today, everyone! A veritable swarm of Pokemon lift their heads and flock towards Evon and Sau. They range from common Oddish, Budews and Bellsprouts to ones Sau has never seen in the wild before: Ampharos, Chikorita, Umbreon, Espeon, Togetic, Totodile. Evon divvies the portions out neatly, then holds the remainder of the cake up. A few stragglers are making their way up, including an immense Sudowoodo, a Pidgeotto with a bandaged wing and a lumbering Torterra covered in moss. Evon pats the last one fondly. ;Evon: Of course I saved you some. Here you go. There is a slice left for Evon and Sau. They eat together in companionable silence as the Pokemon finish their snack and return to the fields. Only the Torterra stays behind and soon falls asleep. ;Evon: That's all right, old friend. You've done quite enough in your time. ;Sau: Was Torterra here with you from the start? ;Evon: Hell no. Torterra predates the Centre by...who knows? Probably a hundred years. They live a long time. :He lumbered in a couple of years ago. ;Sau: How about the other Pokemon? ;Evon: Some of them were from Iae, Reni and my original teams. A few are like Torterra and trickle in from the wild. :Most of them we adopt or rescue, though. ;Sau: Rescue? ;Evon: Yeah. Here in the Centre, we're lucky enough to share our plenty with everyone. But it's a harsh life in the wild for many Pokemon, and some Trainers aren't much better. He traces an old crack on Torterra's shell. Despite age softening its edges, the jagged fragment does not look like it will ever heal. ;Evon: And sometimes much worse. :We do our best. ;Sau: My dad keeps an old Miltank in one of our best paddocks. She doesn't make any milk anymore, but he keeps her there anyway. ;Evon: You get it. |} |-| Reni Lintere= |-| Rei Amaya=